A Want for Lust
by J. K. Meowling
Summary: First of all, this is going to be a soap opera. Second of all, Sage Matthews is in for a big suprise when she gives her boyfriend Kale a simple valentine's day present.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK so I rated this story M because 1. I will be cursing a lot in this story, 2. There will be a chapter that is a sex scene, but for you people who can't stand to read pornography I will write a specially edited chapter for you, and 3. If it turns out the way I want it, it's basically going to be a Hogwarts soap opera. So yeah. Enjoy! :3D**

Sage Matthews strolled into the Great Hall with her best friend, Willow Marvin. They were discussing what a lot of older students were chattering about—Valentine's Day, which was coming up in exactly one week. Next Friday, young wizarding couples everywhere would be giving gifts to their significant other. Which finally brings us to Sage and Willow.

"I just don't know what I should get him!" Sage whispered, as she and Willow took seats at the Slytherin table.

"I…..I got nothin'," Willow replied, deep in thought, as Sage spooned scrambled eggs and fried potatoes onto her plate.

"Damn. I was hoping you'd come up with something," Sage murmured.

"Wait…" Willow said, a grin crossing her face. "What if…" She turned to Sage with a "you-know-what-I'm-talking-about smile.

"Wha—oh. Oh. OH," Sage said, realizing. "Gosh, I don't know. Do you really think he'd do that?"

"Sage, you two have been dating since almost the beginning of fifth year. I think it's time to _make a move _on him." Willow's eyebrows rose and fell at the end of her sentence.

"God…are you serious? I just don't know—"

"Come on. You've made out loads of times in the Forbidden Forest," Willow cut Sage off. "Come on. I'll help you. You could do it in the Room of Requirement, and I could set it up with candles, and hearts, and—"

"OK, OK, you can set it up. How about midnight, the 15th? I'll get him out of his dormitory and bring him there," Sage finalized.

"So it's settled. You are having hot sex with Kale Simmons for Valentine's Day," Willow finished, cramming a last bit of toast into her mouth. "Let's go, I don't want to be late for Charms again." 

"Alright, sixth years," Professor Flitwick announced," To finish up the year, we will be learning about _Augamenti_. It is a charm in which water is shot out of the wand. Now, to cast _Augamenti, _ one must trace a pattern like this"—he traced a large, raindrop-like shape—"and say 'Augamenti!". Now, pair up and practice by aiming at the targets I have set up for your convenience. And no squirting each other with water. Any case of this will be sent straight to detention. Is that clear?"

A low rumble of yes's filled he classroom.

"Good. Now practice the wand motion so I can make sure you have it right." Professor Flitwick hopped off of his stack of books and began to walk around, examining each student's raindrop movement.

"Lovely, miss Matthews; Miss Marvin, you need to put more of a point towards the bottom, like this—"

Flitwick demonstrated for Willow, then continued to walk around the classroom.

"Ugh, I'm terrible at Charms. Like this?" Willow muttered, waving her wand again.

"Yeah, I think that's it," Sage murmured. "So what are your plans for Friday? Gonna make a move on Brad?"

"Cunningham? Ew, no. He grew his hair out, and it looks all greasy. And I heard he was going out with Dolores something." Willow retorted.

They rose out of their seats so they could practice the spell for real.

"I thought—Augamenti!—he was a nice guy," Sage said.

"I guess he was, but—Augamenti!—after creeping on him for too long, I realized he's a total jerk," Willow said.

The bell rang. "Good job today students, we will pick this up tomorrow. And as for you two, Cunningham and Varlock, you will stay after class to receive your detentions," Flitwick squeaked.

Sage and Willow—"See, I told you he was an oaf!"—gathered up their things and retreated to the noisy hallway.

**As always- short or long chapters, what do you think should happen next, etc. etc. etc., did you like it, etc. I plan on eventually posting descriptions of Sage, Willow, Kale and a soon to be introduced sister to Sage—Lavender—but until then I'll probably have something up on my deviantArt channel, mypatronusisacat, so go check that out too! Kay, Bye! ~8)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: UPDATES FTW! I finally made those drawings on my deviantArt, check them out here: .com/gallery/#/d40zqj1**

**YAY! New chapters! Please review and as usual, I don't own anything! Hee hee hee! I'm hyper! Enjoy!**

The next day—Saturday—Willow and Sage walked to the Great Hall for a late breakfast.

"Ingenious idea, you had," Sage whispered.

"Why thank you. You gonna ask him today?" Willow whispered, grinning.

"I guess so. When should I do it?" Sage asked, as she munched on toast and jam, followed by a mug of hot chocolate.

"I don't know. Maybe later, in the library. I think he's studying for O.W.L.'s," Willow told her. Come on. Let's go. I can't stand waiting and I need to pace. I also need to help you write that note and learn that charm on turning pillows into confetti."

The two girls raced back to their dormitory to finish making plans.

"Alright. It's four o'clock and Kale should be in the library. Let's go," Willow beckoned to Sage, who was looking over her Potions notes.

"Right behind you! Good lord, as awesome as Snape is, I really do not like Potions class," Sage replied, as they made their way up the stairs to the library.

"Got the note? Read it one more time, so I can make sure I haven't forgotten anything," Willow said. Sage reached into her pocket, unfolded the parchment, and read quietly,

_Dear Kale,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! If you want your present, meet me in the Room of Requirement at midnight on the fifteenth of February. I'll be waiting. :)_

_Love, your dearest, Sage._

"It's all good! Now fold it up again and I'll charm it," Willow said.

Once they reached the library, Sage reached into her pocket. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," she hissed, and a note flew out of her pocket and hovered between her and Willow.

"I'll take this side of the library, and you take that side," Willow whispered, pointing.

Sage turned left and walked up and down the aisles. She spotted a book titled _How to Rid Yourself of Pixies, from Arcromantulatic to Zirconiac,in Three Easy Steps_, and made a mental note to ask about it later, as extra studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sage walked towards the back of the library, the note floating behind her, and finally found Kale and his friends sitting at a table in the far corner. She waved her wand and the note, charmed by Willow to fold into the shape of a heart, floated over to him. She watched as it landed gently on the book open on the table in front of him. Kale looked up, surprised. Sage hid next to the bookshelf.

Kale tapped the note three times, as per instructions, and it unfolded like a flower. He read it. Sage could make out his green eyes, scanning the page. They grew a little bit wider by the end of the note. Sage could feel her cheeks burning, and her face growing red, all the way up to the roots of her long, wavy brown hair.

She looked to the other side of the library and saw Willow, observing her impressive charmwork, grinning, both thumbs up in a victory signal. Sage smiled, and then turned back to Kale, who was writing what appeared to be a reply on the back of the note. He tapped it three times again, and it folded back into a heart. He whispered something and the note floated back over to Sage, who had stepped out from behind the bookcase. She glanced at him, and he winked before returning to his books. The note gently fell into Sage's outstretched palm. She nodded to Willow, the raced as quietly as she could back to the entrance to the library, before Madame Pince caught them wandering around.

"Ohmygod, what did he say, what did he say? What did he look like? I saw him wink, it was so cute! Oh come on, open the note, open the note, please!" Willow rambled, grabbing Sage's sleeve as she finished.

"Alright, alright! Let go of me," Sage snapped, still half-red. She tapped the note three times with her wand and it unfolded. She and Willow ducked into an alcove and read,

_Dearest my lovely, beautiful girlfriend Sage._

_Midnight. I will be there. With your present. I love you. Stay beautiful._

_Love, love, love,_

_Kale 3_

"That's. So. CUTE! EEEEEEEEEE!" Willow shrieked.

"Shut up!" Sage hissed." I don't want the whole world to know—"

"Know what?" said a very impatient voice. Uh-oh. It was Lavender, Sage's twin sister, although they looked nothing alike and were nothing alike. Lavender had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, unlike Sage's long brunette hair and large brown eyes. Lavender was a Ravenclaw prefect, and acted like she was Headmaster.

"Don't tell me you're up to something," Lavender snapped. "I don't want to get you in trouble. But stop screaming in the halls." And with that she stalked off towards the library.

"Geez, what is her problem?" Willow asked as they headed back to the Slytherin common room.

"I wish I knew, Willow. I wish I knew."


	3. Chapter 3 For the Lusty

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY NEW CHAPTAHS**

**Anyways, this chapter is going to be rated RR, because of the scene I am planning, so I am going to make two chapters—one for the squeamish, which will be this one, and one for the not-so-squeamish, which will be the other chapter. (duh.) So, if you don't mind extreme intimacy, continue reading here. (Don't worry, it's not, like, porn or anything.) If you prefer to look away, feel free to read the other chapter. :D BAI BAI**

Sage watched Kale all day. He had come up to her at breakfast, and they had exchanged greetings and a little kiss, before Kale winked at her and strode off to class.

"Damn, you're lucky," Willow whispered.

LATER THAT DAY

"Good grief. You're more of a nervous wreck than I am."

"Well it takes a lot of work so make something like this perfect!"

Sage was half-taunting Willow as the latter dragged the former to the Room of Requirement, which Willow had charmed—working almost overnight—to be perfect for Sage's "present."

"Let's see. Candles—check. Pillows –check. Special charmed pillows that turn into confetti—check. Roses—check. Streamers—"

"Willow, hurry up and show me!" Sage interrupted Willow as she was calculating the final checklist.

Willow paced three times, back and forth in front of the wall, muttering to herself, and a door blossomed in the wall.

The sixth years stepped into the door. They were careful to be quiet, seeing as it was after hours, but Sage couldn't help but gasp as she entered. The whole room as a deep shade of mahogany, there were rose petals and flaming, floating, red candles everywhere. There were a few pink, white and red streamers draped around the room. There was soft music coming from somewhere—Sage wasn't sure where—and right in the middle was a wide, heart-shaped bed with silken sheets. There was also a loveseat with a pink throw-blanket.

"Willow—it's beautiful!" Sage whispered, as she ran her hand over the loveseat. "It's fantastic! How did you do all of this in one night?"

"Well, the room helped a lot of the time. I just did the basic charmwork," Willow replied, grinning broadly. "Your outfit is over there, on the nightstand."

Sage walked over to the bed's left nightstand, where a silky black bra and panties sat folded on the edge.

"Ooh…thanks," Sage said.

Willow took one last look around the room. "Well, I'd best be going. It's half-past eleven. Good luck," she said slyly, closing the door softly behind her.

"Well, I'd better get dressed," Sage muttered to herself.

She shucked her clothes and slipped on the bra and panties.

"Now how am I going to do this?" she said aloud, walking around the room. She tried a few different tactics until she finally decided to go the "naughty schoolgirl" way. She pulled on her robes and—

Someone knocked on the door. Three sharp knocks. She hid behind a large room screen in the back and said "Come in!"

She peered around the screen and saw Kale walk in. He had something in his back pocket. Perhaps it was her present. Oh well, it could always wait until tomorrow, right?

"Hey, baby," she said lustily, dropping her voice. She waltzed out from behind the screen, doing a little sexy twirl.

"Oh my god," Kale said, his eyes wide.

"Why don't you take off your robes? It's so hot in here," Sage continued, strolling over to him, her robes sliding off of her shoulders. She slid off his robes, rolling her hands down his arms, and sexily unbuttoned his shirt.

"Hey. I couldn't wait to see what you had in store for me," Kale replied, his voice dropping, matching the same lusty tone that Sage had taken on. He pulled off his shirt, and kicked off his shoes. "I think I need some help takin' off my pants," he continued, smiling lustily.

"With pleasure," Sage said, giggling. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his legs. Kale stepped out of them, and then pulled off his socks until he was standing next to Sage in his underwear. "C'mere, sexy." Kale pulled Sage close and they kissed. Their lips entwined and their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Kale reached one hand up Sage's stomach, slowly drawing it along until her reached her breast. He cupped it with his right hand, and Sage moaned in pleasure. She ran her hands through his hair and they kissed again.

"Want to take this a step further?" Sage asked lustily in Kale's ear, her hot breath on his cold skin.

"With pleasure, maiden."

Sage pulled Kale close, and he reached around her back to unhook her bra. It fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Sage drew away and ran her hands down Kale's finely tuned Quidditch abs, until she reached his boxers, which she slowly pulled down his legs. Sage then stood up and slowly, sexily, pulled off the lace panties and threw them over her shoulder. The teens pressed together, Kale could feel Sage's smooth breasts on his chest. Kale held her close, and led her to the bed. Sage climbed into the bed, feeling the silky sheets between her legs.

"Come get me," Sage whispered.

Kale climbed under the sheets too, and then it began. The wild, heart-racing pleasure. Two bodies, skin hot against skin. Warm breath. Tongues. It was everything and more that Sage had looked forward to. It was the best evening of her life.

Later that night, tired after chasing each other around the room and lustily making out, Kale and Sage lay on the loveseat, naked, skin against skin.

"How long have you loved me?" Sage asked, her voice soft and tired.

"Since second year, I think. You flooded a toilet, and you blamed it on your sister, and I loved that about you," Kale replied. "Then I noticed you getting prettier and prettier, and in fifth year I just had to ask you out."

Sage giggled. She felt young, and childish, and naïve. "I love you, Kale Simmons. I so fucking love you."

"And I love you too, Sage Matthews. I'll love you until the end of the damn world."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever."

"Pinky swear?" Sage sleepily held up her finger.

"Pinky swear," finished Kale, locking his pinky in hers. "I've got something for you, ya know."

"Mm? What?" Sage yawned.

"This." Kale grabbed a small box off of the floor—the one in his pocket earlier, Sage noted. He opened it—"Close your eyes"—and placed something around Sage's neck.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Sage cried, forgetting sleep for a moment. It was a beautiful ebony and ivory bead necklace, with tiny faux diamonds in between the beads. "I love it, it's gorgeous."

"I'm glad. I knew you would," Kale replied. He yawned, wrapped his arms around Sage, and in a moment they were both asleep, Sage's head resting on Kale's chest.


	4. Chapter 3 For the Squeamish

Sage watched Kale all day. He had come up to her at breakfast, and they had exchanged greetings and a little kiss, before Kale winked at her and strode off to class.

"Damn, you're lucky," Willow whispered.

LATER THAT DAY

"Good grief. You're more of a nervous wreck than I am."

"Well it takes a lot of work so make something like this perfect!"

Sage was half-taunting Willow as the latter dragged the former to the Room of Requirement, which Willow had charmed—working almost overnight—to be perfect for Sage's "present."

"Let's see. Candles—check. Pillows –check. Special charmed pillows that turn into confetti—check. Roses—check. Streamers—"

"Willow, hurry up and show me!" Sage interrupted Willow as she was calculating the final checklist.

Willow paced three times, back and forth in front of the wall, muttering to herself, and a door blossomed in the wall.

The sixth years stepped into the door. They were careful to be quiet, seeing as it was after hours, but Sage couldn't help but gasp as she entered. The whole room as a deep shade of mahogany, there were rose petals and flaming, floating, red candles everywhere. There were a few pink, white and red streamers draped around the room. There was soft music coming from somewhere—Sage wasn't sure where—and right in the middle was a wide, heart-shaped bed with silken sheets. There was also a loveseat with a pink throw-blanket.

"Willow—it's beautiful!" Sage whispered, as she ran her hand over the loveseat. "It's fantastic! How did you do all of this in one night?"

"Well, the room helped a lot of the time. I just did the basic charmwork," Willow replied, grinning broadly. "Your outfit is over there, on the nightstand."

Sage walked over to the bed's left nightstand, where a silky black bra and panties sat folded on the edge.

"Ooh…thanks," Sage said.

Willow took one last look around the room. "Well, I'd best be going. It's half-past eleven. Good luck," she said slyly, closing the door softly behind her.

"Well, I'd better get dressed," Sage muttered to herself.

She shucked her clothes and slipped on the bra and panties.

"Now how am I going to do this?" she said aloud, walking around the room. She tried a few different tactics until she finally decided to go the "naughty schoolgirl" way. She pulled on her robes and—

Someone knocked on the door. Three sharp knocks. She hid behind a large room screen in the back and said "Come in!"

She peered around the screen and saw Kale walk in. He had something in his back pocket. Perhaps it was her present. Oh well, it could always wait until tomorrow, right?

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Oh my god," Kale said, his eyes wide.

"It's so hot in here, don't you think?" Sage asked, pulling off her robes. Kale did the same.

"I couldn't wait to see what you had in store for me," Kale replied, his voice dropping. He started to undress until he was wearing only boxers.

Kale pulled Sage close and they kissed.

"Sage ran her hands through his hair and they kissed again.

"Want to take this a step further?" Sage asked.

"With pleasure, maiden."

They undresses until they were both stark naked. Sage climbed into the bed and Kale followed.

It was everything and more that Sage had looked forward to. It was the best evening of her life.

Later that night, tired, Kale and Sage lay on the loveseat, wrapped in their robes.

"How long have you loved me?" Sage asked, her voice soft and tired.

"Since second year, I think. You flooded a toilet, and you blamed it on your sister, and I loved that about you," Kale replied. "Then I noticed you getting prettier and prettier, and in fifth year I just had to ask you out."

Sage giggled. She felt young, and childish, and naïve. "I love you, Kale Simmons. I so fucking love you."

"And I love you too, Sage Matthews. I'll love you until the end of the damn world."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever."

"Pinky swear?" Sage sleepily held up her finger.

"Pinky swear," finished Kale, locking his pinky in hers. "I've got something for you, ya know."

"Mm? What?" Sage yawned.

"This." Kale grabbed a small box off of the floor—the one in his pocket earlier, Sage noted. He opened it—"Close your eyes"—and placed something around Sage's neck.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Sage cried, forgetting sleep for a moment. It was a beautiful ebony and ivory bead necklace, with tiny faux diamonds in between the beads. "I love it, it's gorgeous."

"I'm glad. I knew you would," Kale replied. He yawned, wrapped his arms around Sage, and in a moment they were both asleep, Sage's head resting on Kale's chest.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! Did you enjoy it? *wink wink* Hee hee! Anyways, I have no idea what to write so eventually I'll probably remember and write it down. KTHXBAI **

Saturday morning came, and Sage didn't get up until noon, because—

"WAKE UP!" Willow screamed, pouncing on the bed.

"Gah…geez…what?" Sage muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Come on, Willow, I didn't get back until at least 3AM."  
>"And it was so cute! Kale came in with you all curled up in his arms, and laid you in bed, and it was so adorable! EEEEEE!" Willow squealed.<p>

"Ugh. Well at least let me up so I can get dressed and we can get something to eat," Sage groaned sleepily.

LATER

"Hi, Kale," Sage sauntered up to Kale outside the Great Hall that evening.

"Hey Sage. I had a great time last night, you know," Kale replied.

"I'm still wearing the necklace, you know." Sage lifted her long, silky black hair to show the ebony and ivory necklace clasped around her pearl-white throat.

"It looks great on you."

"Thanks, baby." Sage leaned over and kissed Kale. He put his arms around her body and they became lost in each other's warmth.

"Um, hello! No public displays of affection please!" Lavender snapped, pinching Sage's shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell?" Sage cried, glaring at Lavender. "Just because you're a damn prefect doesn't mean—"

"Yes, it very well means I have authority over you! Now go back to your common room, it's getting late as it is!" Lavender screeched. She stalked off down the hall.

Sage stared after her. "Oh my god, I am so sorry about her,"Sage gaped.

"It's okay, don't worry,"Kale soothed, squeezing Sage's hand. "And anyways, she's right, it is getting late."

"Okay," Sage sighed.

In the common room:

"God, Lavender is such a BITCH!" Sage shrieked, pacing the bedroom.

"I know. Think you'll ever get rid of her?" Willow asked, sitting on the end of her bed, watching Sage pace.

"No! Knowing her, she'll never get away from me! EVER! RRRRRGH!" Sage screamed, pounding her pillow.

"Calm down. You'll—we'll—get rid of her eventually," Willow said, grabbing Sage. "We will."

"Okay. We will. Knowing you, we will." Sage agreed.

Two weeks later:

Sage woke up to the sun streaming down onto her face. She got up and dressed, then found Willow and went to the Great Hall for breakfast, grabbing her backpack as she went.

"I wonder what we're going to learn in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class today, "Willow wondered, digging into her oatmeal.

"I don't know. But I do know we have it double with the Gryffindors," Sage sneered. She suddenly felt queasy and pushed away her tea and toast.

"Not hungry?" asked Willow.

"Not really. I feel a little bit sick, actually," Sage said.

"Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, I—I'll be alright. Just tell Professor Thalia that I'll be in our room," replied Sage, rising from her seat in the Great Hall.

"I'm coming with you," Willow insisted, packing up her things and standing up as well. The two girls began to walk back to the girl's dormitory. They were halfway there when—

—Sage gagged, ran into the nearest bathroom and puked.

"Oh shit," Willow said, combing back Sage's hair as she retched into a toilet. "Come on; let me go get Madame Pomfrey now, please," Willow pleaded.

"N—no, don't. D—"Sage vomited again. "Alright, fine," she breathed, sitting back. Willow helped her stand up, wiped most of the vomit off of her face, and they walked to Madame Pomfrey together.

"Well, it's a good thing you brought her here. I gave her some medicine, but she'll need to rest if she wants to recover, "Madame Pomfrey told Willow. "Here's a note for her classes."

"I'll be sure to pick up her work for her," Willow said, sitting down on the bed next to Sage, who had changed into some pajamas and was lying down, looking pale. "You feeling any better?"

"Not really," Sage moaned.

"Alright, she needs rest. Go to your classes, you're ten minutes late as it is," Madame Pomfrey scolded, ushering out Willow and drawing some curtains around Sage's bed.

What was wrong with her? Sage hated getting sick like that, and she hoped that the foul-tasting medicine she had been given would cure her. She rolled over and fell asleep.

_Eighty eight, eighty nine, ninety. Ninety one…_Sage lay counting ceiling beams. In the hospital wing.

"You have a visitor," Madame Pomfrey called sharply, disapproving of disturbances.

Someone pulled back the curtain—"Hello?"

"Kale!" Sage cried with joy holding out her arms. Kale bent down and she flung her outstretched arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I was so worried when you weren't in class—but Willow told me all about it at lunch. How are you?" Kale asked, his face full of worry for his love.

"Still a bit queasy, I guess, but feeling better," Sage said, her hands resting in Kale's.

"That's good to hear. I brought some of your homework, but I assume you don't want to do it now," Kale laughed.

"You're right. Be a dear and put it on my bed if I don't go back to my dormitory tonight," Sage giggled, smiling, happy to see her boyfriend.

"Oh no, you'll be going back tonight. You should be fine tomorrow, "Madame Pomfrey's head appeared behind the curtain.

"Oh, well," Sage said helplessly.

"That's ok. I'll drop it off anyways," Kale winked. He stood up, gave her one last kiss on the cheek and left.

"Alright, time for you to be getting back to your dormitory, "Madame Pomfrey said. She handed Sage a fresh pair of clothes and robes.

Sage pulled off her gown and started to put on her clothes. As she did, she peered into the mirror that was fastened inside the curtain. She looked…different. But she couldn't place it. Then she realized—her stomach looked…_rounder. _

"Oh my god," Sage breathed, pulling up her sweater and stepping closer. There was no mistake. Her stomach was beginning to swell. She pulled on the rest of her robes, thanked Madame Pomfrey (who looked bewildered that Sage had suddenly recovered) and raced back to the dormitory. She ran through the common room (grabbing Willow and pulling her behind her) and ran into the girl's dormitory and slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: YAH NEW CHAPTER! ANYWAYS I DID NOTICE THAT I USED A LOT OF VERY STEROTYPICAL SCENES IN MY LAST CHAPTER. ALSO I AM WORRIED ABOUT THIS STORY BECAUSE I AM AFRAID IT'S GOING TO BECOME CRAP. I MEAN COME ON, WHAT ELSE COULD HAPPEN? GOD. IF THIS IS CRAP I'M GOING TO DELETE IT ALL AND POSSIBLY START IT OVER. RRRRRGHH! ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

"What the hell?" Willow exclaimed, smoothing out her robes.

"I—I think I might be pregnant," Sage explained breathlessly.

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" Willow shrieked.

"I—I don't know—I was looking in the mirror—and—and," Sage stammered.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. What are we gonna do?" Willow said, pacing the room. Sage sat down at the foot of her bed, feeling sick again. "Didn't he fucking use a condom?" Willow asked sharply.

"How the hell should I know? He was so busy being sexy as shit that I didn't check!" Sage yelled, feeling irritated and scared.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. I have an idea," Willow said. "Tonight, since we've both already learned to apparate, we'll go to the edge of the grounds and apparate to a muggle drugstore. Mum insists I have some muggle money just in case of an emergency, so we'll use that to buy a muggle pregnancy test. Then…," Willow faltered. It explained itself.

"All—alright," Sage gasped. Then she burst into tears. "I can't believe this fucking happened!" she cried, burying her face in her hands.

"It's okay," Willow said, sitting down beside her on the bed. "It'll be alright. I'll help you."

Sage continued sobbing.

"Sage. Calm down. People will start coming up here any minute and we don't need them to know about this. Okay? Can you stop crying?" Willow urged.

"I guess so," Sage sniffed, wiping her red-rimmed eyes. "I think I'll turn in early. Tell Kale I said goodnight." She stood up and walked over to her trunk, pulling out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Alright. Be back soon," Willow called, walking out and closing the door behind her.

Sage dressed and slipped under the cold sheets of her four-poster. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't fall asleep. She heard the other sixth-year girls coming in, chattering about boys, and homework, and whatever else they were talking about. She rolled over and curled up tighter. She peered out from the blankets and saw Willow climbing into her bed. Sage shut her eyes. How would she tell Kale? What would she do? She could almost feel the fetal mass moving in her stomach. She pulled her head under the blankets and pulled up her shirt, staring blankly at her bare stomach. She yanked down her shirt and plopped her head down, just as the lights in the dorm faded. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, and felt Kale kiss her head softly, smoothing her hair back. He left. Fifteen minutes passed. Forty-five. An hour. Sage didn't feel sleep coming at all. She raised her head and saw Willow's head peering out from behind her curtains. Sage cocked her head; Willow nodded. Sage climbed gingerly out of bed and pulled on a sweater and a pair of flip-flops, as did Willow. Sage and Willow walked to the door, pulled it open, and snuck out.

Fifteen minutes later the two girls had made their way to the edge of the grounds.

"Ready?" Willow asked.

"Ready. Let's go," Sage replied.

Willow grabbed Sage's arm and—POOF.

…-POOF. The teens had appeared in a back alleyway.

"The drugstore is just around the corner, I think," Willow whispered. She and Sage snuck out from the alley and walked into the drugstore.

"Let's see…right over there," Willow pointed.

She and Sage walked over to the tests.

"I only have 12 pounds. Let's pick…that one," Willow decided. Sage nodded quietly. She hadn't said a word, she was too afraid to speak. They walked up to the cash register, paid—the cashier looked sympathetic—and quietly walked to the bathroom.

"Okay," Willow said, opening the package. "You have to pee on this little strip, then put it in this stuff, and then wait 15 minutes."

"Okay," said Sage quietly, her voice shaking. She walked into a stall, peed, then watched as Willow diligently mixed the solution and put in the test strip.

"And now we wait," Willow finished, leaning against the wall.

Sage walked over and sat down on the floor next to Willow. Willow slid down and slipped her hand into Sage's. "Like I said, it's gonna be okay," Willow repeated, squeezing her hand.

Fifteen minutes later, Willow stood up.

"Oh god, I can't bear to look. You tell me," Sage whispered, covering her face with her hands.

Willow turned over the test strip. She was silent. "Well?" Sage pleaded.

"You were 100% right. You're pregnant," Willow replied, showing Sage the strip. Sage stood up, and clear as day, there were two little blue lines. Two little lines that marked the future as she knew it.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: HAI THAR! Yeah, you weren't expecting THAT turn of events, were you?...Yeah I know you totally were. Anyways, since the link got smushed and crucio'ed and ruined, here's the link for my DeviantArt pic: .com/gallery/#/d40zqj1**

**Just copy and paste that or something. Anyways, I should be putting more pics up soon (I've drawn like two more good ones {Well one okay one and one I copied and shaded, I'll put the link for that one when I upload it…}) Gar anyways enjoy! Ideas? I have no idea how far I'm going to take this story but hopefully it won't be crap! KTHXBAI**

"Shit."

Sage stood up and looked over Willow's shoulder.

"Well, it's probably at least 1AM. We should be getting back," Willow remarked, throwing away the kit.

"How am I gonna tell Kale? What's he gonna say?" Sage started panicking.

"Calm down. We'll figure something out tomorrow. Let's go home and get some rest," Willow said calmly. She and Sage walked out of the drugstore, tears rolling down Sage's pale face. They turned down the alley. Willow grabbed Sage's arm and—POOF.

-POOF. They had arrived just outside of Hogwarts. After a long walk, they made their way to the Slytherin girl's dorm. Sage climbed into bed, sleep finally overcoming her.

The next morning, Sage woke up and managed to get down breakfast without feeling queasy. Classes were crappy as usual, save for Snape telling off some second-year Gryffindors for treading on his robes, which was kind of funny. After classes ended, Willow pulled Sage aside and whispered, "When are you gonna tell him?"

"I—I don't know. After dinner, I guess," Sage replied. She suddenly felt queasy again.

"Well, if you need any help, just ask," Willow said. "I've got to go; I promised I'd study with Rose tonight." Willow walked off, and Sage stood there with a growing sense of dread.

After standing there for a while, she spotted Kale walking down the hallway, just back from Quidditch practice.

_I've got to tell him now,_ Sage thought.

"Um, Kale," she called out weakly. She walked over to him, waving her hand.

"Gotta go. See you guys later." Kale waved to the team, then walked over to Sage. "What's up, baby? You look worried."

"Um, I have something to tell you," Sage started. She pulled Kale over to a nook in the wall.

"What?"

"I—I—I," Sage faltered. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Kale exclaimed in a hushed voice. "But—but—"

"I—I'm sorry," Sage cried, tears streaming down her face," I didn't know—I just took the test yesterday—it was positive—oh Kale, what am I going to do? I can't let anyone find out—not even Lavender—especially not Lavender—she's such a bitch—oh my god—" She buried her face in Kale's Quidditch robes, sobbing.

"It—it's okay. I'm here. I'm here," Kale soothed, rubbing her back. When she was calm enough to talk, Kale spoke again.

"I'll be here for you. I promise. Remember? Pinky swear," Kale said, holding up his pinky.

Sage looked up. She smiled across her tear-streaked face. "Pinky swear," she said, locking her pinky in his. Kale took her hand and together they walked back to the Slytherin dormitories.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: OK, so Sage has told Kale and Willow, so now the only thing is keeping Lavender from knowing…right? And the professors? 'Cuz if Lavender finds out of COURSE she's going to tell the professors…. AAAAA! BE RIGHT BACK! I NEED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER SO LAVENDER DOESN"T FIND OUT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Sage and Willow sat alone in the common room the next night.

"OK, so I have not yet figured out a plan. Yet. I need your help. I've decided that the best way to go about this is to let it down as easily as possible. Now, who would take this the easiest, versus who would take this the hardest?" Willow asked, pacing the common room. She pulled out some parchment and a quill and ink and sat down in a big, comfortable chair by the fireplace.

"Well," Sage said," I know Lavender would probably freak out if I told her, and the majority of the teachers would be on the freak-out list too; but I think…my…mother would probably be the best to ask first."

"Then tomorrow we shall send her an owl!" Willow declared, setting down her quill.

"OK, I'll write the letter tonight," Sage replied, taking the quill and parchment from Willow.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hi. School's going pretty good. I'm actually writing_

_because I need some advice. You see, for Valentine's Day,_

_Willow convinced me to have sex with Kale. I did, but_

_somehow I ended up pregnant. Now I'm not sure what to do._

_Only Kale and Willow know about it. Lavender doesn't._

_Please don't tell her. I'm afraid that she's going to freak out. Thanks._

_Love, Sage. _

"How's that?" Sage asked, folding up the parchment.

"Good."

The girls walked silently upstairs. Sage put on some pajamas, slid under her bed sheets, and placed the note on her nightstand.

The Next Day :D

"Goodbye, Salazar," Sage called, as she sent the black Slytherin's owl from the owlery. As she turned to leave, she bumped into none other than—

"Lavender!"Sage cried.

"Sage!" Lavender said. Her eyes narrowed. "What—what are you doing here?"

"None of your beeswax," Sage snarled, ruffled. "I was just writing to Mother. And you?"

"Just the same," Lavender replied coolly. She looked passive, but Sage knew, beneath her eyes, Lavender was hiding suspicions. But now wasn't the time to confront her.

"Goodbye," Sage snapped, stalking out.

"Mm," Lavender said, taking out Rowena, the Ravenclaw's silver owl.

Irritated by Lavender's lack of response, Sage marched off to find Willow.

"God, I fucking hate Lavender!" Sage shrieked, as she walked between classes. "The one time I actually find her and she barely says a damn thing!"

"Calm down," Willow said, pulling on Sage's robes, taking a side glance at some staring fourth years that seemed intimately curious as to whom Lavender could possibly be. "Those kids are staring, and you're showing a little bit." They had also decided that until it was fully visible, they had to be on the watch for whenever her stomach started to show beneath her robes.

"Look! There's Kale! Go say hi to him," Willow urged, pushing Sage ahead.

"Wha—oh, hi Kale."

"Hey baby," Kale said, sweeping Sage into his arms and kissing her. "How are you?"

"Lavender's a bitch, I feel sick, and the only thing I have to comfort me is you," Sage sighed dramatically, pretending to swoon. "I'm fine." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"That's too bad," Kale smiled. "You're stuck with me. And I may not know much, but Lavender IS a bitch."

"Well, off to Transfiguration," Sage said. She kissed Kale on the cheek and ran off, her heart light with love.

Later, during dinner, Salazar swooped down and dropped a note on Sage's lap.

"Your reply!" Willow cried, diving for the letter.

"No!" Sage shrieked. "Later. Not now." She lowered her voice so the others wouldn't notice.

The girls scarfed down dinner and ran down to the dungeons.

"Ok," Sage prepared, sitting down in an armchair. She opened the letter.

_Dear Sage,_

_First of all, let me say that this doesn't make me_

_Love you any less. You are still my baby girl. Second of all, I am glad_

_That Kale has not deserted you. And finally, I think that the best _

_Thing you can do right now is wait for a few weeks, or until_

_You are visible. When that comes time, write me, and_

_I can arrange for you to come home. Until then, I would_

_Like you to stay and learn as much as you can._

_Love, Mum_

"Wow. She took that really easily," Willow remarked, reading over the letter.

"I'm glad she didn't tell Lavender," Sage muttered. "She always was good at keeping secrets."

"Quick! Hide it! I hear people coming!" Willow said, throwing the letter at Sage. She stuffed it in her robes just as Rose Delysse climbed through the portrait hole.

"Hi Sage. Hi Willow," she called, sitting down on a couch. "What's up?"

"Not much," Willow replied.

"Same here," added Sage.

"Well," Rose said, looking around, "Did you hear? Apparently that kid—Harry Potter—he's coming to school soon!"

"Really?" Willow asked, looking bewildered. "When?"

"The year after we graduate, I think," Rose said with an air of knowing.

"Damn. We don't get to see him and his stupid scar," Willow taunted dramatically, crossing her eyes and drawing her finger over her forehead in squiggles. The girls erupted into giggles.

Suddenly Rose sat up. "But you can't tell ANYONE!" she declared. "I'm not even supposed to know! I overheard McGonagall and Flitwick talking about it! IF anyone finds out I told you, I'm dead!"

Just as she finished, two third-years climbed into the common room. Rose shot daggers out of her eyes and walked upstairs to the dormitory.

"Well, well," Willow murmured. "That's interesting."

"Indeed," Sage said distractedly, staring into the fire.

"So what are you going to do?" Willow asked, dropping her voice as she watched the boys run upstairs.

"What she said, I guess," Sage replied. "I think the only thing I need to worry about is Lavender." She looked up, and she and Willow watched the third years come back downstairs with a wizard chess set, chattering.

"Hm," sighed Willow. "Hm, hm, hmmm."


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Yeah…sorry about the really large lack of stories :/ School just started, and I'm taking dance classes, and….yeah. Here's the update. Enjoy.**

**Also tell me if you got into Pottermore yet! I did, and it's really fun. :D I'm in Gryffindor, and my wand is hazel, 10 inches, hard, with a phoenix core. :D :D :D :D :D**

**Anyone been checking out my deviantArt? ...mypatronusisacat…..A Want for Lust….:3 I'd go do that…**

A few weeks later… (BTW it's been about 5-ish weeks, give or take a few days, for anyone who cares…like the 3rd-ish week of march)

Sage stood in front of the floor-length mirror in the Slytherin girl's dormitory. She flipped out her hair, straightened her robes, and took a last look at herself. Glancing around the room, she turned back to the mirror and lifted her shirt, turning sideways to get the full view of it. Her stomach was beginning to bulge, just hanging over her pleated skirt. Suddenly, she heard a _creak _outside. Her face burning, she pulled down her shirt and tucked it in, just as Willow opened the door.

"You comin'? You do need to eat, you know," she added cheekily.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," she stammered, grabbing her bag and showing a few books into it. She followed Willow down to the common room and out to the dining room. Sage felt different. She felt withdrawn and quiet today. She walked up to the Great Hall in silence.

"You're talkative today," Willow commented, as the girls settled down with porridge and buttered toast.

"Mm."

"Hey, baby," Kale said, kissing Sage's forehead and sitting beside her. Sage leaned into him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, stroking her hair.

"Nothing, just kind of tired," she replied.

She sat with him as he ate his breakfast. Willow kept glancing at her.

"I gotta go, hon'. Vector will have my skin if I'm late to her class. See you later, alright?" Kale asked, standing up.

"Alright. Love ya," Sage replied, kissing him on the cheek. She scooted back over to Willow. Willow was silent.

"…What?" Sage asked, staring at Willow. "Usually you don't stop talking. Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Willow said offhandedly.

"Okay," Sage said. She wasn't sure Willow was telling the truth. They stood up and walked off to class.

LATER!

"And you will all have this essay ready by next Wednesday," Professor McGonagall called as the students filed out of Transfiguration. Several groans filled the hallway.

"You think spending an hour and a half on Switching Spells would be enough, but nooooo, we need to write a damn essay on it," Willow whined, putting her Transfiguration book into her cauldron.

"Fuck yeah," Sage agreed.

After dinner, they walked down to the Slytherin common room, dumped their books in their trunks, and walked back down to the common room. Everyone was chattering about the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff tomorrow, because if they won, they would only have to play Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Perry Malcom yelled, throwing his fist into the air. He was a burly seventh year, the Slytherin keeper and the captain

He and Marcus Flint, a fourth year keeper who was large for his age, were going over plays for tomorrow.

"Goin' to the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Rose asked, as Willow and Sage sat down on a couch.

Willow glanced at Sage. "Yes," Sage replied. "I'm going to see Kale in action," she added, blushing a little bit. Kale was another chaser on the Slytherin team.

Rose laughed. "I'm going to see the Hufflepuffs get smashed. They're going to be easy to beat, though."

"10 Galleons that new Keeper falls off his broomstick," Willow chuckled. The girls laughed.

"Well, we'd better work on that Transfiguration essay if we're gonna be partying tomorrow," Sage sighed, getting up to retrieve her homework. She walked upstairs—alone, because nobody else wanted to work—and collected her things. She sat down on her bed, where it was quieter, and pulled out her quill. But she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about the tiny life that was dwelling in her abdomen. She casually closed the door, walked over to the mirror and pulled p her shirt again. She put a hand on her stomach to find it warm.

"I didn't know it felt like that," she whispered with awe, as she rubbed her stomach. She felt a wave of silence pass over her. She just wanted to be alone, with her child, before all of the hustle and bustle of tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello! I've finally written my Rue fanfic over again, so feel free to check that out. Also my friend Arcticmist is writing a SYOT (Submit your own Tributes, Hunger Games) fanfic and she needs tributes! YAY! Okay, enjoy my newest installment of my soap opera that I love in that sick way you would love, like, I dunno, a crappy dramatic soap opera…? OK I NEED TO WRITE SO BYE AND SHIT.**

**Also, Marcus is a chaser, not a keeper. Sorry!**

The next day Sage woke up to sunlight streaming down on her face. She opened her eyes and got out of bed. She looked around. Nobody was in the dormitory. _They must all be in the common room getting ready for the game, _Sage thought as she climbed out of bed and dressed. She pulled on her robes and walked upstairs to the common room. It looked like every Slytherin in the school was gathered for the big match.

Kale, Marcus, and the other chaser, Merdias Elysse, along with Perry and the beaters Angus and Darian and the Seeker Terence Higgs were in a circle, surrounded by the rest of the House. They began to chant, their voices booming, "Slytherin, Slytherin, SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN!" The students shrieked with delight.

"LET'S GO KICK SOME HUFFLEPUFF ASS!" Perry shouted, beckoning to the door. In a large wave, the students filed out, pumping fists and chattering.

Sage followed behind when Kales swept her into a hug and kissed her lips.

"I'm so excited; we haven't had a Quidditch match in so long!" Sage said as she wrapped her arm around Kale's waist.

"We're gonna crush 'em," Kale declared as they ascended the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Don't I know it," Sage said as they entered the Hall. She looked around, but she didn't see Willow. Oh well. She shrugged it off. She's see her at the match.

After a quick breakfast in which the table was silenced repeatedly for shouting much too loud about the match, and in some very filthy tones.

The Houses marched outside to the pitch. It was a perfect day with a few winds. Kale kissed Sage goodbye and walked off to the changing rooms. She walked up to the stadium and looked around for Willow. After spotting her, she walked over and sat down, wrapping her cloak around her to ward off the chilly March winds.

"Hey," she said as she sat down next to Willow, who was talking to Rose. Willow ignored her.

"Hey!" she repeated, poking her in the shoulder. Willow sighed and turned around. "What?"

"I just said hi. No need to get bitchy about it," Sage growled, turning away. Willow rolled her eyes and turned back to Rose.

Why was Willow being such a bitch? She had barely talked to her since they sent the letter to her mum. Sage tried to avoid it as Martha Hopkins, a sixth year Hufflepuff, began to commentate.

"And the game has BEGUN! Peter Hopkins of Hufflepuff takes the Quaffle—go brother!—and speeds off towards the goalposts—oh no, it's intercepted by Marcus Flint of Slytherin—now it's Kale Simmons of Slytherin—now it's Merdias Elysse, Slytherin, who—pushes Jacques' broom out of the way, that is a foul!—Sorry, Professor McGonagall,-now it's back to Peter—Jaques—oh, now Kale has it again—SLYTHERIN SCORE!"

Sage watched with relief as Kale circled the pitch, pumping his fist in the air.

"Now they're back off! Merdias has the Quaffle—he's speeding off towards the goalposts—Go Connor, you can stop him!—NO! Slytherin scores—again! Come on, Hufflepuff!" Martha shrieked into the magical microphone.

The Slytherins were shrieking with pleasure, but the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were booing and jeering viciously.

Suddenly, Sage noticed Terence Higgs speeding towards the ground at a very sharp angle. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff's Seeker, was following him very closely. He was almost on Terrence's tail. Then Terrence pulled up out of his dive as Cedric narrowly missed smashing into the ground.

"THAT WAS UNNACEPTABLE! TERRENCE ALMOST—"

"Martha that is enough!" McGonagall cried, although her face was radiating fury as well.

Terrence swiftly flew to the other side of the pitch, and before Cedric even noticed, Terrence was screaming his head off as he flew around the Slytherin goalposts.

"I CAUGHT THE SNITCH! I CAUGHT THE FUCKING SNITCH" he screamed as the teams landed on the pitch. Sage followed the rush of students, mainly irritated and disappointed Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and ran out onto the pitch to congratulate Kale.

"Oh Kale, that was AMAZING!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I KNOW!" he yelled, picking her up and spinning around. "We're going to win the cup this year! I just know it!"

Kale set her down and kissed her. Sage kissed him back. "I love you," she said, leaning into his chest.

"As do I," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Sage walked away as Kale jogged over to the team and the locker rooms. She pushed through the crowd, looking for Willow, when she accidentally bumped into Lavender.

Lavender turned to look at her. Sage looked back. She could see something in Lavender's gaze, but Lavender turned around and was pushed away by the crowd.

"Ah, fuck her," Sage muttered as she strode off to the dormitory.

**Yeah….soooo…..both Willow and Lavender seem like they're hiding something. What? YOU'LL SEE! NYEHHEHHEHHEH!**

**PM me if you have any interesting ideas for the future of this story!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm baaAAAAAACCkk! HALLO LOVERS OF SLYTHERIN! Who's in for surprises and such? I LOVE SURPRISES! YAY! ….what? You want to read the story? OW! Okay, no need to shove, here, HERE! HERE! Here's the story! STOP PUSHING I'M WRITING IT!**

(It's the end of March. It's been 7 weeks and somehow Sage has managed to hide this from people…)

Sage sat staring with glazed eyes as Professor McGonagall lectured on about the art of elemental transfigurations. She glanced down at her blank parchment, occasionally waking up enough to scratch down a note.

"So if you were to transform an earth-based object, you would need to perform the Terram Vertere charm on the object first, which would result in this…,"McGonagall announced, as she drew a large and very complicated diagram on the chalkboard in the front of the classroom.

Sage sighed and ripped off a bit of parchment. She scrawled a note on the back.

_Dear Willow,_

_Meet me out by the Quidditch pitch at four o'clock?_

_~Sage_

She folded it up and addressed it to Willow. _"Wingardium Leviosa," _she whispered, and the note flew around the back of the classroom. She directed it to land right onto Willow's notes. She watched as Willow raised her eyebrows and opened the note. Her expression grew bored as she read it, then her eyebrow rose. She turned around to look at Sage, who looked back at her questioningly.

Willow shook her head and turned around. Sage didn't know what to say. Willow almost never turned down a meeting by the Quidditch pitch! Sage's mind raced as she wondered why Willow didn't want to come. Her head began to swim. Sage tried to stop thinking about it, but her head kept buzzing. She closed her eyes and her heart began to pound. She tried to sit up but she couldn't move—her vision blurred—everything started to go black, and she thought "_Why am I falling?" _and suddenly—

She fainted.

Brad Cunningham, who had been sitting next to her, gasped. "Professor M, Sage fainted!" he called, waving his hand.

"Goodness!" Professor McGonagall cried, rushing to the back of the classroom. "And Bradley, do not address me in that fashion! Will somebody please go get Madame Pomfrey?"

McGonagall glanced back at Willow, who was completely ignoring the situation.

"I'll go," Kale called. He beckoned to Brad, and the jogged off to the infirmary.

McGonagall kneeled down and, with Rose's help, laid the unconscious Sage down on the floor. McGonagall transfigured a book into a pillow and lifted Sage's head onto it.

Kale and Brad ran back into the room, trailed by Madame Pomfrey and a floating stretcher.

"Oh, Poppy, there you are," McGonagall sighed, standing up.

"My goodness, what happened here?" Madame Pomfrey asked, as the two women magicked Sage onto the stretcher.

McGonagall turned to Brad. "I don't know," he replied. "I was just sitting there, listening to the lecture, and there was a thump, and I looked down and she had fainted on her desk!"

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips. "Well, I'll check her out. Excuse me," she said, walking out of the room with the stretcher floating behind her.

That evening, Sage woke up in the hospital wing for the second time in a month.

_Geez, I need to stop this shit, _she thought. She opened her eyes. There was a blanket over her and her curtains had been drawn. Sage pushed off the blankets and tried to stand, but she felt weak. Her legs ached.

She sat back down on the bed, just as Madame Pomfrey peered around the curtains.

"Oh, good, you're awake. You need to come with me," she said. Her voice was slightly stern as usual, but Sage thought she heard a tremble in it.

"Why?" she replied cheekily. She had suddenly felt like there would be nothing better than to lie down and fall asleep again.

Madame Pomfrey was silent for a moment. "Because you need to see Professor Dumbledore," she finally replied.

_Whatever. _Sage stood up and followed Madame Pomfrey out into the corridors, wrapping her cloak tight around her body.

After a long walk, they reached a statue of a large and rather ugly stone gargoyle.

"Lily petal," Madame Pomfrey said. The gargoyle moved aside and—to Sage's amazement—revealed a long, circular staircase. Madame Pomfrey made up it immediately, Sage barely able to keep up.

They reached a set of oaken double doors. Madame Pomfrey rapped on it sharply, and they heard a very solemn "Come in" from within. She pushed open the doors.

The first thing Sage saw was her mother, seated in a chair in from of Dumbledore's desk. Snape was on the other side of the room, standing and looking very irritated about something. And behind the large old desk was Dumbledore himself.

"Hello, Poppy, Sage. Please, take a seat," Dumbledore said softly. He waved his wand and two more chairs appeared next to Ms. Matthews. Sage followed Madame Pomfrey up to the desk and sat down. She kept as quiet as possible. She had no idea what she was doing here.

"Hello, Sage," her mother said, giving her a hug as she sat down.

"Hi mum." Sage looked at the adult's somber faces. Her mother looked a bit worried, Madame Pomfrey looked stern but very pale, and Snape looked sour and moody. Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, looked very calm and quiet. He looked at her with piercing blue eyes. Sage felt a tiny bit nervous.

"Why am I here?" she suddenly blurted out. _Shit._

"Well, in response to your question, Madame Pomfrey has just told us that she believes you are pregnant," Dumbledore replied, his eyes staring right into her mind.

_Ah, hell._


	12. Chapter 11

**AH GOD I'M SORRY I KEPT YOU HANGING! GAHHHHHH I'm sorry, I couldn't bring myself to finish it! GRRRRRR! OK now I'm going to try again so I'm sorry if it sucks…I'm working on it, I promise. ****takes deep breath**** Ok, here goes. ****sighs**

Sage's heart went into her throat. Her eyes grew wide, and she burst into tears, just as Lavender burst into the office, closely followed by Professor McGonagall. Sage leaned into her mum and sobbed, feeling like a child, but the urge was uncontrollable.

Lavender stopped short, taking in the scene before her. Professor McGonagall came up behind her.

"Dumbledore, sir, what IS this all about?" McGonagall asked. Sage stifled her sobs and looked up.

"Sage has just told us that she is indeed pregnant," Dumbledore replied calmly, closing his fingertips together on his desk.

"Oh my…" McGonagall gasped, sitting in a final chair.

"What?" Lavender cried, her eyes widening. "Sage, are you serious?" she said, running over to Sage's chair, where Sage was still gulping back tears.

"What do you care?" Sage replied harshly, glaring at Lavender.

"I—I've been worried about you," Lavender replied meekly," You haven't been the same."

"Then why have you been completely ignoring me?" Sage shrieked, standing up and knocking her chair back.

Lavender glanced at her mother. Sage turned and saw her mother biting her lip. "Sage, Lavender HAS been worried about you. I told her to just watch, because I know how…stubborn you can be. And Lavender, yes, Sage is pregnant," Ms. Matthews replied.

"Oh, how touching," Snape sneered from his corner.

Sage's cheeks burned. "Really?" she asked, turning back to Lavender.

"Really. Really and truly." Tears shone in the corners of her eyes.

"Well, the question at hand is what we will do next?"McGonagall intoned, breaking the silence.

"Perhaps I could home-school her. It's not an uncommon practice," Ms. Matthews suggested, as Sage sat down and Lavender leaned next to her.

"Yes, but when would this start?" Sage asked. She couldn't imagine ever leaving Hogwarts.

"It seems to be mainly up to you, my dear," Dumbledore solemnly intoned. Snape said nothing, and Madame Pomfrey had already left quietly after Lavender and McGonagall had arrived.

Sage felt as small as a bug. They were all staring at her. "I—I don't—I'm not sure," she faltered, glancing back at her mother.

"What if you finished the term out and stayed at home after summer?" Lavender volunteered.

"I like that," Sage agreed.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. McGonagall stood up. "Excuse me, but I need to get back to my class," she said, leaving the room. Her chair vanished.

"Would this be alright with you, Ms. Matthews?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded.

"Then it's settled. Sage, are you feeling well enough to go back to class?" Dumbledore continued.

"Yes."

"Then it's off to class for both of you," he commenced, standing up. "Thank you for coming."

The group made their way to the door. Lavender squeezed Sage's hand and winked at her. Snape slumped out behind them.

After Snape and Ms. Matthews had left, Lavender and Sage stood in the corridor.

"I'm sorry I've been so bitchy lately," Lavender said.

"Me too," Sage sighed. She hugged Lavender. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure thing." They parted, and Sage walked off to Potions. She had a lot to tell Willow and Kale.

**Weren't expecting THAT, were you? HUH? Yeah, I know, cheesy. It sucks. Gr. Gr gr grggrrrrriuhpwe;saoitwp u;hboigp0reaK KTHXBAI**


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello! I hope everyone had a happy holiday and New Year! I've been okay, I had to write an essay, and I have a math final, and our Christmas tree died early, so we had to get rid of it ;( But it's all good now! Enjoy the latest installment of a story that I almost abandoned but I got sentimental rereading in my extreme boredom!**

That evening, Sage gathered Kale and Willow and they sat as a group in the armchairs farthest from the fireplace.

"What are we doing over here? It's freezing!" Willow grumbled as she pulled a blanket further around her body.

Sage took a deep breath and snuggled further into Kale's embrace. "They…they found me out, guys."

"What?" Kale exclaimed softly. "Oh, baby, it's okay," he cajoled, as Sage buried her face into his robes and whimpered.

"Oh, God, Sage, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately!" Willow exclaimed, crossing over to the leather couch Kale and Sage were seated on. Sage raised her tear-stained face and hugged Willow.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kale asked when Sage had calmed down.

"I—I don't know, really. We arranged it so that Mum would homeschool me after I finish this year, it was all Lavender's idea—"

"Lavender?" Willow shrieked. "That lowlife piece of—"

"Sssh!" Sage shushed. "No, no, it's a longer story. See, she's actually been really worried about me, that's why she's been ignoring me. Then she suggested this, and since there weren't really any better options…yeah."

"Well I still think she's a bitch, but okay," Willow said, smiling.

Sage felt instantly better. "Wow, thanks for being so…supportive, guys," Sage sighed. She closed her eyes and nestled her head into Kale's robes again.

**Aww! :D Yay sappy makeup scenes! W00t!**


End file.
